Naruto A False World: Freedom
by neoneoist
Summary: This is part 2 of Naruto: A False World story, you might want to read it before this one. It's about Natuto's time in the lab, how he breaks out, and him meeting the real Fu & Gaara. Major out of characters personalities for Fu & Gaara, Mostly a Flashback. Don't like it don't read or write you own, I would love to read other people versions.
**AN:** **Okay so I decided to make continuation, addition, whatever you what to call it to my One-shot Naruto: A False World. Now to be honest I not sure where in the timeline of the 2 shows I want this takes place, it's before Touma and Mikoto fight Accelerator but I don't know if I want before or after Touma saves Index and loses his memories. BE WARNED THIS STORY IS MOSTLY A FLASHBACK, this story Naruto looking back at his life as a test subject and how he escaped from Kihara. Yes I did add Gaara and Fu, however their personalities are completely non-Cannon. Now Naruto is going to call his attacks Jutsu, BUT the reason why is the story. Now If I make another One-shot of this series, I'm not sure if I'm going to follow the Cannon of one of the shows or just add certain events. I did decide on what Naruto Esper power was going to be, now I don't know if people are going to like them or not. I gave him this type of power for two reason, 1: is to make so he's not Godlike strong right off the back and 2: the Naruto world was just a program, meaning most thing in were not real, because of this he is limited to what he can do. Anyone who reads this and think they could do better or want to expand on the idea, then please do I would love to read other people take on this plot. Again I might make more One-shots of this series, if I feel like it.**

 **Disclaimer: I Do Not Own Naruto, A Certain Magical Index, or A Certain Scientific Railgun.**

 **Naruto A False World: Freedom**

 **[Park, Academy City]**

It has been 8 months since he has been awoken from the virtual world and Naruto a.k.a. Subject 9 was now sitting on a park bench in Academy City. He was wearing a plain white t-shirt, black track pants, and black combat boots. He still had his long spiky blonde hair, which he let hang freely down his back, slightly tan skin, and his ocean blue eyes. He was 5'4 tall and had a medium build, he put on some muscles and fat with the training Kihara put him through. He wasn't actually born with whisker mark so he was surprised when he first looked in to the mirror, he was use to see those marks on his face. After being awoken he was starting to wonder if 'Naruto' was even his real name, all Kihara would call him was Subject 9. Every time he tried to ask about his parents or real name Kihara would just tell it wasn't important, so he decided to still call himself Naruto. This was the first time he had been outside of the lab and he was enjoying being out of there. After Naruto was out of the capsule, he found out he was starting to forget his life & people from his fake life. Anytime he tried to remember someone he would just see a distorted blur, any names and faces he could remember he would mix them up or not be sure if it was right. What he hatred the most was he was forgetting his life, friends, and family, but not all the jutsu he learned or saw. Every single one he could remember as clear as day, what they looked like, what they did, what they were call, and how much damage they could do. As Naruto sat there he thought about all he went through in the past 8 months.

 _ **FLASHBACK**_

 **[6 Months Ago, Kihara's Secret Lab]**

It has been 2 months since Naruto was out of the capsule and he was slowly adjusting. The first few test he did showed that he wasn't a Level 6, he was a Level 1 but he was slowly getting stronger as he learned to control his new powers. Kihara truly believed that Naruto would be a Level 6 once he master his powers, just in 2 months Naruto was a Level 3 and slowly rising. Kihara theorized that if Naruto stayed on his training schedule, than in 6-8 months he would easily be a Level 5. Then after few more months of training he'd be a Level 6.

Naruto, who was still learning about this world, learned that there were only seven Level 5 in the city. All he could learn about them were their epithet and ranking. The 7th rank was known as Number Seven & 6th rank was known as Number Six. The 5th rank was known as Mental Out & 4th was Meltdowner. 3rd rank was Railgun, 2nd rank was Dark Matter, and 1st rank was Accelerator. Naruto tried to get more info, but he was already busy with training and learning the things he need to live in this world. He had to stay in the room Kihara gave him which had it's own bathroom, the only time he could come out was for training or to have tests run on him. His meals would be brought to him every morning, afternoon, and evening.

As for what Naruto's powers were, he had the ability to make whatever he imagined real. Having this power, along with the memories of the jutsu from the virtual world, he was able to recreate them in the real world. This power was not without it's drawbacks, the more destructive the technique was, the faster Naruto got tired. He was able to make copies of himself and change them to look like someone else, but they were not solid, items or people go right threw them. Naruto tried to make solid copies like the **Shadow Clone Jutsu** , but it seemed like his power had it's limits. He could make real elements such as fire, water, wind, earth, lightning, and shadow. However he could not make solid objects such as weapons, furniture, food, household items, or people, he could only make illusions of these things. After figuring this out the scientists ended up giving him the epithet Image Maker, due to him making illusions of people or objects but at the same time making real or illusions of elements.

Today Kihara was planning on introducing Naruto to the 2 other subjects that survived the ' **Mind Shadow** ' project. Naruto, with his hair hanging openly down his back, was wearing a standard test subject uniform which was a light gray zipper jumpsuit, white sneakers, and electronic steel collar around his neck that stopped him from using his power. Naruto followed him to one of the many indoor training area that the lab had, once inside Naruto saw 2 people waiting for them. The first one was young man who looked no older than 18 years old, he was around 5'7, had a skinny build, and pale skin. He short spiky red hair, pale turquoise eyes and was wearing a standard test subject uniform, however his eyes had a large number of bags under them like he hasn't slept for months. He seems nervous, jumpy, almost like if he relaxed he was going to die, and his eyes were constantly moving around the room. The second was a young woman who looked no older 17 years old, she was around 5'8, dark tan skin, and a skinny yet muscular build. She had short straight mint green hair, and bright orange eyes, she was also wearing the same uniform. She had a calm and confident expression on her face, however when she saw who was coming in it became a look of anger.

"Subject 1, Subject 7" Kihara said as he walked up to the two. "This is Subject 9, also known as Image Maker. I will give you thirty minutes to get to know each and then we'll start the next test." With that Kihara left the 3 test subjects alone, at the same time their collars had just turned off to allow them to use their abilities.

"So you're Kihara favorite" the young woman said as she looked Naruto over. "I'm Subject 7, but in my virtual world I was known as Fu." Fu then pointed her thumb towards the man. "That's Subject 1, said his name in his world was Gaara. So Image Maker what was your world like?"

When Naruto heard what they called them self he felt like the were familiar, Naruto then frowned when she called him Image Maker. "The name's Naruto, not Image Maker" replied Naruto. "As for my virtual world, I can't really remember it, ever since they 'woke' me up I've been forgetting about."

"Your lucky" Gaara in a nervous tone. "I remember everything from mine, I was a knight in old England. While in there I killed hundreds in the name of our Lord, however my king betrayed me and I was constantly fighting to defend myself before they awoken me. I was cursed by a wizard when I was a baby, the curse gave me unique power and once the king found out he called for my death."

"Yeah I remember everything but the people faces or names" said Fu as she wanted in on the conversation. "I can't remember if I had any friends or family, the world I came from was more modern world. I was in charge of a special attack force which was located in Seattle Washington, the group was called D.U.P. and what we did was hunt down super powered humans called conduits."

"What about out here? Don't you guys have any family?" asked Naruto.

"I was in an orphanage before Kihara took me in for his project" replied Gaara.

"My asshole parents sold me to Kihara to get money to pay off some loan sharks" Fu replied in a furious tone. "What about you Image Maker?"

Naruto scowled at being called that name "My parents died in a car accident a month after me being born" replied Naruto. "Kihara and his team found the accident and me alive, he then decided that I would be in his project." Fu had a look of disgust of her face, while Gaara had a look of sympathy since he didn't know his parents either. "So what kind of powers do you guys have?"

Gaara looked at him nervously "I can absorb different material to make my body the same material." Gaara then put his hand on the steel floor, Gaara's skin changed to the same color as the floor. "When I do this I can change my arms and hands in to different forms of weapons. Kihara says I'm a Level 2 and has no chance at being a Level 5, never mind Level 6."

Fu smirked at Naruto "My ability is I can make napalm and fire from my body." Fu held out her left hand and black substance started to come out of her hand, while in the right hand a flame appeared in her palm. "Kihara says I'm a Level 3, I say he's full of bullshit."

"So how long have you two been out of your capsules?" Naruto asked as he wasn't quite sure what else to talk about.

"I was awoken just a year ago, if I wasn't Kihara says I would have died just like the others" answered Gaara.

"They let me out six months ago when I just turned seventeen, Kihara said I had finished the program of my world and didn't want me to get to attached" replied Fu.

"Others?! You mean there's more like us?" Asked a confused Naruto.

"Why did you think you were called 'Subject 9' for? Because Kihara wanted to call you that?" Fu asked in a arrogant tone. "There were eight other test subjects before you, get over your self. The other subjects didn't survive the project, just you, me, and 'one' over there survived. For all we know Kihara could have twenty more still 'sleeping' wait to be woken up."

Naruto was slowly processing the information "So you're telling me our 'numbers' represent the order we were put in the project?" Naruto asked in a disbelieving voice.

"I thought that would be obvious" Fu replied in a annoyed voice. "Even the nervous wreck over there figured it when we first met" Fu said as she pointed to Gaara.

"Why are you so nervous Gaara? And why do you look like you don't sleep?" Naruto asked as he has been wondering that for a while now.

"Because I remember everything from my virtual world, I'm constantly haunted by the people I killed" replied Gaara as he went back to normal. "Even though they weren't real, they were still real to me. Every night I try to sleep I'm haunted by nightmares of those I killed, not a day goes by where I don't think someone going to kill me. Kihara says since I remember everything from the fake world it's causing me suffer from post traumatic syndrome."

"I heard from some of the scientists say that Kihara had to change some of the programing in the capsules for Subjects Six, Seven, Eight, and Nine after Gaara was woken up" Fu said in a smug tone. "If he didn't we would all have ended up like Gaara here, not that it helped Six or Eight. I guess the only subject who's capsule got completely fixed was yours Image Maker, since I only forgot the people and not the world."

Naruto was about to retort when Kihara voice came over the speakers. _{That's enough socializing, it's time to begin the next test. I want you three to have a all-out-fight with each other, I will decide when you stop so don't hold back.}_ Gaara once again absorbed metal from the floor, Fu started to make napalm come from her body with a smirk on her face, and Naruto just his body ready to dodge and/or counter whatever was going to come at him. _{You got one hour to knock out the other two, I will end this test if I feel It needs to be, begin.}_

With that Gaara turned his arms in to swords and swung at Fu, who was easily able to dodge the attack. Fu quickly covered Gaara in napalm and then set it on fire to create an explosion, Fu then turned to do the same to Naruto only to see he was gone. " **Great Breakthrough Jutsu** " Fu heard that from behind her, she turned only to see Naruto's arms stretched out at her and get hit by a blast of wind. Naruto then saw Gaara emerge from the smoke and charging toward him, he quickly turned toward and shouted " **Water Shark Missile Jutsu.** " Naruto took a breath and started spitting water out that then took the shape of a shark and charged at Gaara, once the shark made contact with Gaara it exploded to send Gaara flying. Naruto was about to chase after him when he felt something wet on his feet, he looked down to see they were covered in napalm. "It's over Image Maker" Fu said as she appeared behind Naruto, she threw a ball of fire at him to ignite the napalm. Naruto quickly shouted " **Water Encampment Wall Jutsu** ", again spitting water out of his mouth but this time making a wall of water in front of him. This did 2 things: the first was put out the ball of fire coming towards him, and the second was wash the napalm off his feet. Naruto then jumped away to put some distantce between him and Fu, only for him to see Gaara getting up and getting ready to charge at him again. Naruto knew he couldn't take on both at the same time, so did the only thing he could to buy him some time. He shouted " **Multi Clone Jutsu** ", 50 more Naruto's appeared out nowhere in the room. They all then started to run around the room and taunt Fu & Gaara, while the real Naruto was trying blend in with the clones to hide himself till he could come up with a plan. Since the clones were just illusions, any of Gaara's or Fu's attacks went right through them, and to make it harder they didn't disappear until Naruto wanted them to. The longer Naruto kept the clones out the more energy he used, but he need to do this so he could come up with plan. Gaara was swinging at any Naruto he could and Fu was shooting napalm everywhere and igniting it, but since they were constantly moving around they couldn't tell which ones they hit and which ones they didn't. Naruto believed he needed to take Gaara out first since it seemed all he could use was close range attacks because his only weapons were his arms. Fu was more dangerous because it seemed she could shoot napalm anywhere from her body, which means she can attack close and long range distances.

While Fu was distracted, Naruto got behind a equally distracted Gaara and whispered " **Water Prison Jutsu.** " Naruto started spitting water from his mouth and it circled around Gaara trapping him in a dome of water, Naruto had to keep a hand on the dome to keep it from falling apart. Gaara swords turned back into his hands and arms as Gaara started gasping for air, frantically looking around Gaara came eye to eye with Naruto. Gaara tried to say something before he passed out due to lack of oxygen, but Naruto couldn't understand. Once Gaara passed out Naruto removed his hand from the dome and the dome fell apart dropping Gaara.

Naruto was then sent flying by an explosion that happen close to him "I finally found you asshole" Fu said as she walked towards him. "Once I saw the nervous wreck was unconscious I knew you had to be close by, now do me a favor and die." Fu shot napalm and a flame towards Naruto to make sure he was caught in the explosion, Naruto quickly whispered " **Earth Style Wall Jutsu** " Naruto started to spit out mud and have it to take the shape of a wall. The napalm and flame hit the wall and exploded, Fu then looked around and saw the clones were disappearing. Fu, thinking she got him, was surprised when the smoke cleared and there was no body. She quickly started to look around to try to find him, however Naruto used **Cloak of Invisibility Jutsu** during the explosion to hide himself and try to get behind Fu.

"What is your problem with me?" Naruto asked as his voice came from all around the room. "This the first time we met, but I can tell you already don't like me, why?"

"YOU WANT TO KNOW WHY? FINE I'LL TELL YOU" Fu shouted in a fit of rage. "I can make napalm come out out my body, I can make explosions as big or as small as I want, I have the power to destroy this whole city if I wanted too. SO WHY AM I LABELED AS A FAILURE? ALL YOU CAN DO IS MAKE ILLUSIONS AND ELEMENTS AND YET THEY ARE CALLING YOU A SUCCESS. IF ANYONE OUT OF US SHOULD BE CALLED A SUCCESS IT SHOULD BE ME! NOT YOU, I HAVE THE POWER TO DESTROY CITIES."

"Why do you care so much? By the sounds of things you should be glad you even survived the project, why do you care if your a success or failure?"

"I saw the surveillance video of my parents selling me to Kihara" at this point Fu began cry. "Seeing that, told me I wasn't important to them, after that I realized I had nothing to live for. That was until Kihara told me I could be the first Level 6, hearing that I felt like I had a purpose in my life. Yeah I hate Kihara but he did give me a reason and purpose to live, until you showed up" Fu's tears stopped and furious look on his face. "When I first heard you were a Level 1, I didn't see you as a threat, but then you started getting stronger faster then anyone could have predicted. Everyone started saying you were going to be the first Level 6, how you were a success while I was nothing more than a failed experiment. THAT'S MY PROBLEM WITH YOU! YOU ARE TRYING TO TAKE WHAT SHOULD BE MINE, MY REASON FOR LIVING, MY PURPOSE FOR LIFE. I WON'T LET YOU TAKE IT AWAY FROM ME, I JUST HAVE TO KILL YOU AND THEN I'LL BE THE SUCCESS. NOW QUIT HIDING LIKE A COWARD AND COME OUT AND FIGHT ME."

"I want to feel sorry for you" Naruto said as he appeared a few feet behind Fu. "However I can't because there is a good chance your parents are still alive and you can reconnect with them, however mine are dead. You're upset because they sold you to Kihara, so what! Get out of this lab and find them to see if they really didn't care about. You have a chance to meet and make those bonds with your parents, I don't and I don't even know if I have any other family. You think reaching Level 6 will bring you happiness than you're wrong, all it will bring you is more loneliness."

"SHUT UP! DON'T TALK LIKE YOU KNOW ME!" Fu shouted as she glared at Naruto. "YOU DON'T KNOW WHAT I'VE GONE THROUGH, YOU SAID IT YOURSELF, YOUR PARENTS ARE DEAD SO DON'T TALK LIKE YOU HAVE A FAMILY."

"YOU'RE WRONG! I DID HAVE A FAMILY!" Naruto shouted back with.a glare. "In the virtual world I had a family, I'm slowly starting to forget it but I know I did. I can't remember my wife's or children's name or faces, but I know I had a family. When that bastard Kihara awoken me I lost my family, my friends, the only fucking home I ever known and only to find out none of it was real and my parents were dead. SO DON'T YOU DARE EVER SAY I NEVER HAD A FAMILY BECAUSE I DID! NOT A DAY GOES BY THAT WISH THAT I DIED IN THAT MACHINE JUST I COULD BE WITH MY FAMILY."

"THEN LET ME HELP YOU WITH THAT" Fu shouted with a insane smile on her face. Fu once again shot napalm and fire at Naruto, he then whisper " **Barrier: Dungeon Chamber of Nothingness Jutsu.** " A dome of earth ripped through the steel plated floor around Naruto, the napalm and flame hit dome in a huge explosion. Fu truly believe that if the explosion didn't reach Naruto than the collapsing dome would kill him, she was shocked after the smoke cleared and the dome wasn't even danage.

The dome then opened up and sunk back in to the ground and a uninjured, but panting, Naruto appeared. "You have completely giving yourself to your despair" Naruto as he took a few steps forwards. "Since you have refused to look for any good within you, I'm going to end this quickly. I've never tried to use this jutsu before, so I hope this works." Naruto looked a Fu and focus on the left side of her face and said " **Amaterasu.** " The left side of Fu's face was suddenly engulfed in black flames, Fu was screaming as she reached to her face to try to stop the flames but was only burning her hands. For Naruto his eyes started to burn after he said that and wanted to close them, but he forced himself to keep them open. Just then their collars turned back on and the black flames disappeared, both of them fell to their knees panting with Fu hold her burning face and Naruto holding his now bleeding eyes.

Kihara walked in to the room with bunch of scientists and a medical team. "Take Subject 1 the medical bay to make he doesn't have water in his lungs, we don't need him dry drowning" Kihara order as he made his way to Naruto. "Get Subject 7 to the O.R. immediately, she will need some skin grafts to repair the damage to her face. I want to run test on Subject 9 to find out why his eyes are bleeding after using those black flames."

As scientists started to carry away Naruto to do test they were stopped by someone shout. "WAIT" Fu shouted from the stretcher she was strapped into. "Before you take him away let him anwser one more question" scientists looked at Kihara for which he nodded to signal it was alright. "Naruto throughout the whole fight there was one thing that was bugging me which I got to know, why is it that you say 'jutsu' before every attack?"

Naruto looked at Fu, who could now see her badly burnt face with her left eye closed. "I say jutsu because that was what we called technique in my virtual world" Naruto replied in a solemn tone. "Those techniques, there names, what they look like, what they can do, are the only things I can remember from my virtual world. Why did you want to know?"

"Oh just you were annoying the fuck out me cause you kept on saying that word" Fu replied as she went back to looking at the ceiling. "That's just one more reason for me to try to kill you, alright I asked my question let's get me out of here." With that the medic quickly wheeled Fu the O.R. and the scientists took Naruto for his tests.

 _ **END FLASHBACK**_

As Naruto remember that day all he could but shake his head, that was 1-of-2 days that something interesting happens. Beside that and another day, it was the same routine over and over. He later found out that not only using Amaterasu make his eyes bleed, but also damage his vision a bit. He only used it the once so it didn't mess up his eyes that much, so he decided that he would only use that technique in emergency situations. As Naruto went back to staring in space he thought about the only other day something interesting happened.

 _ **FLASHBACK**_

 **[Yesterday, Naruto's Room, Kihara's Secret Lab]**

It has been 6 months since Naruto had met with Fu & Gaara, since then he had not been able to see either of them. Kihara did not want to lose Naruto since he was now classified as a Level 5, he knew Fu would try to kill him and couldn't take the chance of Gaara getting a lucky shot. In these 6 month Kihara kept Naruto on his training schedule and limited his contact with people to him and a few other scientists. Naruto asked how Gaara & Fu were doing, he mostly only cared about Gaara since Fu wanted to kill him for what he thought was a stupid reason. Unfortunately Kihara wouldn't give him any information on either one of them, all he told him was that he should focus on his own training and never mind theirs.

It was late in the afternoon, almost evening, and Naruto was laying on his bed staring up at the ceiling. His room wasn't big and all he had was a bed, a desk with a chair, and a bookshelf filled with books. All the books were either textbooks or reference books, he also had a closet which only had more grey jumpsuits, a locked steel door that leads outside to the hall and a wooden door which leads to the bathroom. Naruto was supposed to be reading a book about quantum theory, but he chose to push it off until another day. He was thinking if he should take a nap until they bring him his dinner or read some other book, when the room shook and he could hear a loud muffled explosion. Naruto jumped out of bed and looked around _'What the hell was that?'_ He thought. He went up to the door that went into the hall and put his ear to the door and listened, he could hear muffled screams and gunshots. _'What the hell is going on out there? Are we getting attacked?'_ Thought Naruto when he saw the red light on the door turned green to indicate it was unlocked now. Naruto then heard another beep he noticed his collar was turned off now too, he didn't know what was going but saw as his opportunity to escape. "Blade of Wind" he whisper as a strong but small wind cut the collar on both side, the collar fell off of Naruto. He open the door a bit to see if anyone was out there, once he made sure the coast was clear he ran out the door and down the hall.

As he ran he could continue to hear a loud scream, gunshots, and explosions. Naruto had no idea how to get out of here, but he figured he had to at least try to find some way out. If worse comes to worse he would just keep destroying walls until he found a way out. Every now and then he would come across the dead body of either a scientist or one of the many guards, now Naruto knew they were under attack, now the only question was by who. Naruto turned a corner and ran into the one person he didn't want run into...Fu.

Fu was standing front of blown out wall that lead outside, she was looking up at the moon when she heard someone and turned to see who it was. She still had the uniform on, but she no longer had the collar on and even though the left side of her face was badly scarred, her left eye did not look at all damage. When Fu saw it was Naruto she put on the most seductive smile she could, Fu started walking towards Naruto and Naruto was getting ready to fight.

"Oh relax Image-kun I'm not here to fight with you" Fu said in a seductive voice.

 _'Image-kun!?'_ Thought a very confused Naruto. "What the hell is happening? And what do mean 'Image-kun'? I thought you wanted to kill me?" Asked a very confused and slightly scared Naruto.

"To answer your first question, it's a breakout" replied Fu in the same seductive voice. "As for your third question, yes I still want to kill you" Fu was now standing in front of Naruto. "Finally to answer your second question, I simply find you more interesting than before" Fu said as she put her left hand on his face. "Over these last few months I realized I will never reach Level 6 before you, but at the same time I found a new purpose and reason for life. It's to wait for you to become a Level 6 and when you do, I'll be the one to kill you." Naruto gained a shocked and surprised look on his face "That's right my Image-kun, I need you to continue to get stronger so I can kill you."

Naruto snap out of his shock to ask "What do you mean by that? And what about Gaara? You said this was a breakout."

"I mean what I said Image-kun" Fu said seductively as she leaned closer to his face. "I will continue to get stronger so that when you become a Level 6 I will be able to kill you. As for the nervous wreck, he jumped out of that hole a few minutes ago. Unfortunately I think Kihara managed to escape as well, so you might want to keep watching your back, I'm pretty sure he'll try to capture you."

"How did all this happen?" Asked Naruto, he thought he would figure out everything else later, for now just focus on what is happening.

"Me and the nervous wreck we have been planning this for a few months now" replied Fu keeping a seductive smile. "While we were having a spar against each other, he would 'accidentally' destroyed my collar with his steel mace. Once the guards open the door to come and put a new collar on me, I quickly blow them and the doors up as soon as the doors open. Then I go to the control room and destroy the system that controls the collars and all the security door locks. I then blow a hole through a wall and kill anyone who tried to stop us from leaving. Well we better get out of here before the local authorities show up" Fu gave Naruto quick peck on the cheek "Until we meet again Image-kun." Fu then jumped though the hole and disappeared in the streets, leaving a very confused, very scared, and slightly aroused Naruto. Naruto would have stayed there longer, if he didn't hear police sirens coming closer. Naruto jumped through the hole and started runing down any street, he need to get away from that place as fast as he could.

 _ **END FLASHBACK**_

Naruto had spent the night sleeping in a empty dumpster, when he woke up in the morning he used his clones to distract a clothing store worker while he stole some new clothes. He had came to the park to try to figure out what to do next, he had no money and was now homeless. To make things worse he was starting to get hungry and there was a good chance that Kihara was looking for him.

He was broken from his thoughts by a loud bang, he turned to look in the direction of the sound. He saw girl who look to be no older than 14 years old, she was around 5'3 tall,and had athletic build, she was kicking a drink vending machine. She had short Chestnut colored hair with a small hair clip and chestnut colored eyes. She was wearing a short-sleeved white dress shirt worn under a light brown vest with a emblem on the left side, dark grey pocketed skirts with shorts underneath, white loose/slouch socks and brown loafers. When she removed her foot from the machine it started to spit out various drinks, one of the drinks rolled away and made it to his feet.

"Sorry about that" the girl said as she ran up to Naruto to grab the drink. "That machine is known for taking money so I just do that to get my drinks, my name is Mikoto Misaka by the way."

"Name's Naruto" Naruto said as he shook her hand, she then gave him an odd look. "I'm an orphan I don't know what my last name is." Mikoto then had a look of guilt "I'm sorry I-" was all she got out before Naruto stopped her. "It's alright you didn't know, I'm not mad" Naruto said with kind smile, which then turned into a frown. "I just don't know what I'm going to do now, I don't have a home to go anymore."

"What do you mean?" Asked a confused Mikoto, sure he was an orphan but he did not look old enough to be a legal adult, so he must have an orphanage or a foster home to go back to. Naruto looked at her trying to decide whether or not he should tell her, he believed he could trust her and decided to tell her not everything but what was necessary and lie about the rest.

Naruto told Mikoto that a month after he was born his parents died in a car accident, a man then took him from the wreckage and instead informing the authorities put him in a capsule and put his mind in a virtual world. He stayed in that world up until 8 months ago when the man took him out of the capsule, for 8 months he had been put through training to become a soldier and never seeing his captor face. It was only last night he managed to escape, but now he had no home or money and believes his captor is looking for him. Mikoto couldn't believe what she was hearing, the person in front of her was kidnap, kept away from any possible family, and was being forced to become a soldier. At the same time his mind was in a virtual reality world for 16 years, a part of her wanted to be angry at whoever did this to him and another part wanted to cry for all the pain he has been through.

"I know some people that might be able to help" Mikoto said with smile. "I have a few friends that work for Judgment and they work with Anti-Skill, I'm sure my friends or someone from Anti-Skill will be able to find some of your family for you. Even if they can't once you tell him what happened to you I'm sure they'll be able to help you find some sort of housing or at least a job."

"Really?!" Naruto asked surprised before gaining a downcast look. "Why are you helping me? I mean we just met a few minutes ago, Why help a stranger?"

Mikoto moved herself to look him in the eyes "Because I think you been through enough pain" she replied. "I can't just stand by and let someone who has been in so much pain continue to suffer. I'm helping you cause I want to, it doesn't matter that we met a few minutes ago or that I don't know you."

Naruto gave a small smile "Thank you Misaka."

"You call me Mikoto" replied Mikoto with a smile. "Now come on let go see my friends to see if they can help you" Mikoto grab his hand and started to pull him to the Judgment office her friends worked at.

 **AN:** **Thats it! So what did you think of Naruto's, Fu's, & Gaara's Esper powers? Did you love them, like them, or hate them with a passion? Let me know the reviews or PM me. Gaara's power is based off Kevin 11 form the Ben 10 series, Fu's is Nix from Infamous 2 game, and Naruto's is essentially the opposite of Touma's power. I not sure if I'm going to make a Level 6 or just a powerful Level 5, give me your thoughts on should he be a Level 6 or not. Also let me know if you like or hate how I made Fu & Gaara. Also since I don't know if I going to make more of this or not, do you want me to go into more of Fu's parents and/or add more family for Naruto? Parents for Fu or more family for Naruto please say people from the Naruto universe, please no OC simply because if I do make more of this series then I'm changing their personality. I say no OC simply because I don't want misrepresent someone OC. I have some ideas for family for Naruto their are: Ino Cousin or Half/Step Sister, Inochi Uncle, Samui cousin, Yugito Aunt, Tsunade Grandmother (Yes because they are all blonde) Karin Older Step/Half Sister, Mito Aunt or Grandmother, Fuka Cousin or Step/Half Sister, but his parents will still be Minato and Kushina. Now these are not set in stone except his parents, these are just ideas so please tell me your thoughts. Right now I don't have any pairing in mind right or if I should, so give me your thoughts and if I should do a pairing then who should it be. Also I'm not sure if I should make Naruto see Mikoto Misaka a love interest or little sister figure and be a protective older brother, I honestly don't care about either choice I like both of them, so please give me your thoughts about this as well. So if you have any thoughts about any of this, then put it in the reviews or PM me. AGAIN anyone who reads this and think they could do better or wants to expand the idea, then please do I would love to read other people take on this plot. Again I might make more One-shots of this series, if I feel like it**

 **Until the next story (If there is one).**

 **Edit: April 26/16 I just wanted to thanks to the Guest in the reviews for pointing out I was spelling Mikoto Misaka name wrong and I fixed it.**

 **Edited: on June 16, 2016 - Fixed minor spelling errors and small grammar problems.**


End file.
